howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnar the Rock
|Source = Franchise}} Ragnar the Rock is a Warlord who hired Grimmel the Grisly to kill Hiccup and capture Toothless in order to continue their dragon poaching operations so they could conquer the world. Biography ''Hunt for Toothless After Hiccup and the Dragon Riders freed another batch of captured dragons, Chaghatai Khan, Ragnar, and Griselda the Grevious decided to hire Grimmel the Grisly to hunt Toothless, the last Night Fury known in existence. They also offered him a female Light Fury to use as a bait for Toothless. The three Warlords and Grimmel then traveled to Berk, but found the island empty. The latter discovered the route the Berkians have taken and the four hunters sailed after them. Soon after Grimmel's tower was attacked by the Dragon Riders, Chaghatai, Ragnar, Griselda, and Grimmel planned their next move. They were continuously disrupted by Ruffnut Thorston, so they decided to release her and follow her to New Berk. There, Grimmel managed to capture both Toothless and the Light Fury and brought them back to the Warlords. However, the Dragon Riders came to rescue their dragons, and began fighting the Warlords and the other Trappers. Later during the battle, Gobber the Belch, Valka, and Eret were brought by their dragons and were directly confronted by the Warlords. Ragnar is last seen overpowering Gobber, but was forced to flee in terror when a pack of Hobgobblers came to the latter's rescue. It is unknown if Ragnar had survived the Hobgobblers' attack. Physical Appearance Ragnar is a large and muscular Warlord with light auburn hair and beard, as well as dark brown eyes. He often wears his full armor and fur cape over his blue tunic, brown boots, and he sports tattoos on both of his arms. Personality Ragnar can be seen as the most jovial and the least mature of the three Warlords. Even when he and his colleagues are discussing plans to catch more dragons, he cannot help in goofing off in front of them, much to their chagrin. He is still a practical, if dimwitted man, as he is the one who convinces Grimmel to assist them in capturing Toothless and later urges Grimmel to get to the point when he is explaining why he had not yet captured the Night Fury, sharing a mutual feeling of frustration with his fellow warlords when they learn they must continue waiting for the dragon to be delivered to them while the hunter indulges himself in the pursuit of his target. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Dragon Hunting:' It is assumed that Ragnar is an expert dragon poacher since his rank is among the Warlords, the best Dragon Trappers. Combat: Ragnar is a very capable fighter, as he is able to overpower Gobber the Belch, a veteran Viking warrior, in a matter of seconds. Relationships Grimmel the Grisly Ragnar appears to have known Grimmel for many years, even referring to him as an 'old friend'. This fondness, however, is not shared by Grimmel, as he resents Ragnar's incompetence and seems to be rather unconcered for his wellbeing after one of his Deathgrippers pins him to the ground and threatens him. Appearances Trivia *Ragnar's name is a play of the word "Ragnarok", the twilight of the Norse deities and the world. *Ragnar is the tallest of the three Warlords. *Ragnar's style of clothing confirms he is of Sami origin. *Due to limited time, Ragnar has Stoick's body model, but with a new face and outfit. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Minor Characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Group Leaders